divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Fu Hsi
Goddess Fu Hsi - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using max builds. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Hunter's Sight - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master/Champion Job: Fu Hsi Effect: A medium attack against one enemy. Regular attacks against this enemy will be attribute-less for a short time. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Fu Hsi) Min (Normal) Description Here. Max Level: 30, Attribute: Water (Fu Hsi) Lan (Normal+) Description Here. Max Level: 35, Attribute: Forest (Fu Hsi) Fen (Rare) If there is no path, then let us cross the river. Fu Hsi survived the great flood, I shall not let a stream stand in our way. Max Level: 40, 'Attribute: Earth (Fu Hsi) Fei (S Rare) Let us rest. Ishallplay the Guqin, an instrument of Fu Hsi, to ease our weariness. Max Level: 45, Attribute: Fire (Fu Hsi) Xui (S Rare+) The turtle is a wise and humble creature. It was he that led Fu Hsi to discover the divine trigrams. Max Level: 50, Attribute: Forest (Fu Hsi) Jia-li (U Rare) The greatest among Fu Hsi's gifts was the trigrams, essential in divination and the symbolizing of the language. Max Level: 55, Attribute: Earth Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Fu Hsi characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Yellow River Broadsword (Normal+), Max Level: 35 Litteratur's Greatsword (Rare), Max Level: 40 Shrewd Hunter's Greataxe (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Fu Hsi characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Yellow River Tunic (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Fu Hsi characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Yellow River Sleeves (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Fu Hsi characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Yellow River Skirt (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55